


Звонок

by leoriel



Category: Homeland
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спойлеры на начало 4 сезона</p>
    </blockquote>





	Звонок

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры на начало 4 сезона

Алкоголь не помогает – по крайней мере сначала, но только глупец не будет молиться о чуде, поэтому Квин продолжает пить. Без остановки. На миссиях он месяцами ни глотка не брал в рот, сейчас сложно остановиться. Обычно это и называют запоем, Квин уже ни в чем не уверен. Он пьет, чтобы демоны не драли ему глотку. Он в отставке, в отпуске, на ебаной пенсии в бассейне среди магнолий. Больше нет никакого задания, а все, кто не согласен, могут катиться… следом за Абу-Назиром и Дэвидом Эстасом.   
Надо выпить еще. Он с трудом стоит на ногах, но даже так способен убить человека. Способен...  
– Полегче, тигр, – у нее другой цвет волос. И смех. Ее тело не состоит из острых углов, локтей и коленок. Ее голос и настроение не прыгает на несколько октав вверх-вниз на американских горках. Она предсказуема, уютна, как домашние тапочки. Не требует кольца и детей, не читает нотаций.   
Это хорошо. Питер целует ее по-пьяному неловко и слюняво, и вроде она не против. Она хороша, чертовски хороша, чтобы не думала те два пидора в баре. С ней ты чувствуешь, что тебя любят. Любовь обретает вес, ласково обвивает тебя и...  
Можно ненадолго забыть, что тебе абсолютно на нее поебать. Трахаться, не думая о последствиях. Это была его мечта с тех пор, как он выбрался из джунглей с одной ебнутой миссии. Безудержный пьяный секс.   
Что может пойти не так?   
Они ведь совсем ни капельки не похожи. Квин знал парней, которые любили ебать баб, похожих на их бывших, однако нет, он не повторяет их ошибок. Кэрри не его бывшая. Кэрри никто. Чокнутая. Он уверен, что не называл никого ее именем. Не вспоминал, как она стонала Броди-Броди-Броди в отеле. Ни хера подобного. Он ничего не помнит. Ему не хотелось ее поцеловать, когда он передавал ей кофе. В лифте. В машине. В ебаной пустыне.   
Кэрри осталась в другой, недоступной части Лэнли. Квин сам утопил в бассейне телефон, сбрасывал звонки, послал ее на хуй.  
Почему-то секс тоже не помогает – только делает хуже. В первый раз ему показалось, что сработало, хотя скорее всего он просто был бухим в жопу. Он ни хера не помнил тот первый раз.   
Нечто подобное чувствуют люди, страдающие от тяжелой болезни. Квин представляет, что у него рак – ему все еще плевать на все, кроме Кэрри, черт бы ее побрал, Мэттисон.   
Кэрри осталась в той машине, в похоронном зале в Лэнли, в Пакистане. Далеко-далеко. Он сказал ей пока, признался в любви, послал на хуй – трудно сказать, все решения одинаково неправильные. Или правильные.  
Какая разница, раз третий человек, сидевший в машине, все равно мертв. Ты не спас его, Квин, ты выбрал не его. Господь придумал сотовую связь, дьявол подарил интернет. Питер знает, что пора перестать – смотреть хуевого качества пленку, на которой он лажает-лажает-лажает и это собирает миллионы просмотров.   
Еще один раз. Одна бутылка. Одна ошибка. Выбери, кого ты должен был выкинуть, а кого оставить?   
Питер снова и снова смотрит ебучий ролик и видит... видит, какую-то херню. Видит подставу. Как будто некто снова перегоняет машину Броуди и взрывает Лэнли, только Броуди на этот раз мертв. И Кэрри следующая.   
Он должен ей позвонить и ни в коем случае не должен звонить, потому что в следующую секунду он сорвется с места и очнется уже в Пакистане. Потому что время по-настоящему открыть глаза и уяснить – Кэрри на него поебать. Ему не хочется ей звонить, слушать голос, все дела. Это просто необходимость, знак старой дружбы. Он позвонит и будет дальше проебывать свою жизнь с алкоголем и посылать на хер сотрудников ЦРУ.   
У него почти получается, он говорит заветную фразу:  
– Я ничем не могу помочь тебе, Кэрри.   
– Пожалуйста. Квин. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста. Я не верю здесь никому больше.   
Ему. Совсем. На. Нее. Поебать. Это не его дело. Больше нет. Хватит этого дерьма.   
– Блядь, – она слушает, затаив дыхание, и за это Квин ненавидит ее особенно сильно и поэтому продолжает. – Тебе, блядь, невероятно сложно отказать.   
– Блядь, – соглашается Кэрри, он представляет, как она улыбается, и за это ненавидит уже себя. – Я охуеть как люблю тебя, Квин. Ну, ты в курсе, да?  
– Угу.   
Квин не кладет трубку, а швыряет об стол. Как будто это может исправить тот факт, что это он, не она, охуеть как ее любит.


End file.
